Wet
by SVUfan18
Summary: SMUT. Not much of a plot. E/O!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining for the sixth straight day in Manhattan. Olivia loved springtime, but she could definitely do without all the rain. She was on her way over to Elliot's apartment. It was a Saturday night, they had just finished a rough case and both were looking forward to finally being able to relax. Elliot had invited Olivia over for some takeout and a movie, and she had accepted, not really wanting to be alone.

Olivia got out of the taxi and put her umbrella up. As she was reaching in to grab the bag with their dinner in it, a strong gust of wind came and blew the umbrella right out of Olivia's hand. "Damn it," she huffed, under her breath. She decided to forget about chasing the umbrella, grabbed their takeout and headed for the front door of Elliot's apartment building. She was soaked to the bone and dripping wet when she knocked on Elliot's front door.

"What happened to you," Elliot chuckled. "You look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks a lot El," Olivia replied, sarcastically. "I lost my umbrella. It was either that or our dinner, so just be happy we're eating tonight."

"Well, we can't have you getting sick," compassion had replaced Elliot's previous jokes. "Come here." Elliot led Olivia back to his bedroom. He grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and threw it to her. Then he rummaged around in his dresser and pulled out one of his T-shirts and a pair of sweatpants and laid them on his bed. "Here are some dry clothes for you."

Elliot headed out to the kitchen to get their food out while Olivia changed. A couple minutes later he looked up to see a barefoot Olivia wearing the sweatpants he'd laid out and his T-shirt, which was baggy on her. Even though she was trying to hide it, he also noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. _Oh boy,_ he thought. _Take deep breaths Elliot,_ he told himself.

"Ready for the movie?" he asked, handing Olivia a plate of food. He knew he had to do something to distract himself or Olivia would soon be noticing something about him.

"Thanks," Olivia said shyly as she took the plate. Even though she was fully dressed, she couldn't help but feeling exposed.

Elliot put the movie in and flopped down on the couch next to Olivia with his plate of food. They made small talk while they ate dinner and watched the movie. When they were done eating Olivia took their plates to the kitchen. She returned to the living room and took her place on the couch next to Elliot.

Elliot knew she was cold. He saw the goose bumps on her arms, as well as other signs. He quickly contemplated in his head offering her a blanket or wrapping his arm around her. He decided to go with the latter. He scooted a little closer to Olivia and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"El, what are you doing?" she said, surprised.

He could feel her body tense up. He quickly panicked, thinking he should have just offered her a blanket. "You looked cold," he replied innocently.

"Oh," Olivia said. She slowly relaxed her body into Elliot's.

Elliot let out a silent sigh of relief when he felt Olivia relax into him. His heart was beating so fast and so loud he was sure Olivia could hear it. He tried to calm his nerves with a few deep breaths. He felt like he made a mistake not offering Olivia the blanket.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket Liv?"

"Uh-uh," she replied. "You're warming me up just fine." She smiled up at him then reached up and grabbed his hand that was resting on her shoulder. She pulled his arm tighter around her and curled her body into his side.

Elliot was surprised at her bold move. He tightened his hold on her. He was even more surprised when Olivia didn't let go of his hand. He thought his heart was going to explode as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He couldn't believe it; she didn't pull away or question him. She simply held his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. _Is this really happening_ he thought to himself.

Olivia peeked over and thought she saw a slight buldge forming in Elliot's pants. Fear took over. She had no idea what she was doing. _Perhaps Elliot spiked my drink_ she pondered, knowing that would explain her behavior. She considered making a run for door but her feet felt like they were being weighed down by concrete blocks. Then she felt Elliot's grip tighten around her. She was trapped. Elliot startled her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you ok Liv?" he asked. He had felt her body start to tense up again. He loosened his hold on her and let her sit up straight.

"El, what are we doing? What's happening? I mean... why?" she asked bluntly.

Elliot could hear the worry in her voice. He didn't have the answers to her questions. The only thing he knew was there had been some pretty intense sexual tension between them for a long time and now that he was divorced he was free to explore where it might lead. "I don't know Liv," he finally replied as he gently swept a stray strand of hair from her face.

She peered deeply into his eyes. He wondered if she could see his soul behind them. "I'm not a one night stand kind of girl Elliot."

"Liv! I respect you more than that. Please tell me you know that."

"Ok," Olivia said, a little embarrassed at her last remark.

"Let's just finish the movie Liv," Elliot said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"No, no," she quickly cut in. "Let's see where this leads." She laid her head back on Elliot's shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's back and held her close to him. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, no wanting to pressure her.

"Yah," Olivia nodded her head. "I guess I'm feeling brave tonight," she smiled as she slipped her hand under Elliot's shirt and lightly ran her hands over his toned abs.

"Ok," he said as he started to rub her shoulder and back.

Neither of them were paying any attention to the movie any more. They were both looking towards the TV, pretending to watch it but their now raging hormones were preventing them from comprehending anything that was going on in the movie.

Olivia took Elliot's hand from her shoulder and placed it on her breast. Elliot took the cue and started rubbing it and massaging it. He gently pinched her nipple as his other hand found her neglected breast and gave it the same treatment. Olivia let out a moan of pleasure, encouraging Elliot to continue what he was doing. Her hand moved from his chest down to his inner thigh. She carefully avoided the growing buldge between his legs. Elliot grunted as he rocked his hips, trying to initiate contact between his member and her hand. He took her hand and moved it to his cock. Olivia traced his length through his jeans.

Elliot sat up and found the bottom of the T-shirt Olivia had on. He pulled it up and over her head, revealing her bare chest. Olivia quickly released the button on Elliot's jeans and pulled the zipper down. There wasn't much room left in his pants but she wiggled her hand in and began rubbing and squeezing his now hard cock through his underwear. Elliot let out a deep moan and started rocking his hips into Olivia's hand.

While Olivia was still exploring his body he leaned over to explore her breast with his mouth. He flicked her nipple with his tongue then began drawing circles around it. He could feel Olivia squirming beneath him, trying to push her chest into him. He obliged and covered as much of her breast as he could with his mouth and began suckling and gently nipping at it with his teeth. Olivia's back was arched and she was crying out in pleasure.

Elliot laid Olivia back on the couch and rolled over on top of her before moving on to her other breast. Olivia started working at the buttons on Elliot's shirt. She didn't know if it was the fact that Elliot was on top of her or if it was just the way his shirt was made but she was having a difficult time getting the buttons undone. Elliot stood up and pulled the shirt over his head, ignoring the remaining buttons. He took Olivia by the hand and led her back to his bedroom once again. They left a trail of clothes down the hall as they went.

Olivia laid down on the bed and Elliot climbed on top of her. She reached between their bodies and began tugging on Elliot's penis. The tip was wet with precum which she rubbed all over him. Elliot kissed Olivia on the forehead, then made his way down to her cheek. He kissed the tip of her nose before their lips met. It started out as a gentle, closed mouth kiss but quickly turned into a hungry, passionate, open mouth kiss.

Elliot reached between their bodies and began rubbing his cock over Olivia's entrance. Olivia began wiggling and thrusting, trying to swallow him up. She was more than ready for him. Elliot obliged and pushed into her slowly. He gently made his way all the way into her hot core before pulling almost completely out and entering her again. Olivia rocked her hips, matching his movements. She ran her hands down the side of his body. As he started pulling out of her she reached between their bodies and grabbed his testicles. Elliot screamed her name in pleasure as she gently squeezed and tugged at them. Elliot found her clit with his fingers while gently pumping shallow strokes into her. Olivia's grip on his balls prevented him from doing much more but with the pleasurable sensations she was shooting all through his body he didn't mind.

After manually stimulating each other, Olivia grabbed Elliot's butt pushed him into her. She raised her hips toward him to allow him maximum impact. As Elliot's thrusting sped up he could see Olivia was almost ready to come. He felt her body slamming into his quicker and quicker. He sped up his rhythm to match hers. She screamed out in pure ecstasy as her orgasm rocked her entire body. Hearing Olivia's screams sent Elliot right over the edge. He filled her up with his hot fluids right before collapsing on top of her.

After they caught their breath Elliot kissed Olivia again. She opened her mouth to him and he slipped his tongue inside to mingle with hers. "Liv, that was great," he said after their kiss had ended. He started to pull out of her and roll over next to her so she could breathe easier. She firmly held his butt in place with her hands and tightened her walls around his cock, not wanting to let him go. Her tightened walls around his sensitive dick sent shivers up Elliot's spine and he felt himself begin to harden once again. He growled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Are you ready for round two already?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: You have to read chapter one for chapter two to make sense._

* * *

Olivia lifted her head towards Elliot. Elliot leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her, slowly parting her lips, their tongues, still getting to know each other, meeting. Olivia started to grind her hips into Elliot's. She wrapped her arms around Elliot and rubbed his back.

Elliot sat up, still inside Olivia. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He ran his hand lightly across her stomach.

"You're so beautiful Liv."

Olivia's face turned a light shade of red. "Stop it El," she whispered shyly.

"It's true," he whispered back, smiling.

Olivia reached out and put her hands on Elliot's chest. She took her time running them down to his abs. Elliot massaged her breasts, one at a time, using his other arm for support. She ran her hands down his side, bringing them together in the front, just above his groin. Elliot twitched as pleasure shot through his body. He could feel himself harden a little more.

Elliot leaned down on his forearms; he placed his hands behind Olivia's head and kissed her. His cock had firmed up enough that he started rocking back and forth, inside her. Olivia hummed in pleasure and met his slight thrusts. She could feel him moving in and out of her more and more each time.

Elliot's short, shallow strokes turned into long, deep strokes. He started kissing the side of Olivia's neck. She arched her head to the side, revealing more of her neck to him. She worked her hands between their bodies and began exploring Elliot's chest and abs. Elliot caught Olivia's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Olivia's hand made it's way down between their legs. She pulled Elliot's cock out of her and began pumping it and rubbing it against her clit.

"Oh God, Liv," Elliot moaned deeply, planting wet, sloppy kisses on her cheek.

Olivia lined Elliot back up with her entrance and he pushed into her. Elliot could feel Olivia writhing beneath him in pleasure. He knew she wasn't far away from orgasm.

"Faster Elliot," Olivia groaned, "please." Olivia's hands found Elliot's butt as she helped steady him. She began grinding against him as she met his thrusts.

Elliot wedged his hands between Olivia's butt and the bed. He angled her hips slightly upward allowing him deeper access. Olivia let out a sharp gasp as Elliot entered her depths. The extra stimulation of Elliot's deeper thrusts sent Olivia over the edge. She squeezed Elliot's butt as she moaned in pleasure. Feeling Olivia's walls clamping down around him sent Elliot over the edge. His thrusts became erratic and his muscles contracted, as he spilled his seed inside her.

After his heart rate slowed and he caught his breath, he pulled out of Olivia, hearing a soft moan escape her lips; he collapsed on the pillow next to her. Olivia cuddled up against Elliot's body and drifted off to sleep. Elliot pulled the blankets over them, wrapped his arms around Olivia and gave her a final kiss on the lips before allowing sleep to overcome his body.


End file.
